Can Do Kitty Kat
by theonewhogotawaytoday
Summary: Georgia is all aloney once again...but kinda has the horn for DTL. Is'nt he going out with Emma? But he called her beautiful...? Life as Georgia is hard... but we already knew that!
1. Hairball in my hand

Can Do, Kitty Kat...

**Sunday September 15****th**** 10:00AM**

Great... just plain great.

Once again the hornmeister has given me the horn...

**10 seconds later**

I wonder if Emma knows about him and his horniness...

Ewwww! What did I just say?

Gosh. I must call Jas...

**1 minute later**

"Bon jour, my fringy palsy walsy."

"Gee?"

"Oui?" silence...

"Um... could you call back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, after Dave gave me the horn once again I went to find you and you just walked away. And two... I really need some jammy dodgers."

She hung up on me.

Nice pal she is.

**12:49 PM**

**In my bed of pain.**

I just found Libby's lost tooth under my back.

Oh _merdi... _Libby and Mr. Fish have now joined us... (By us I mean the tooth and I)

She wants me to read Heidi... AGAIN... obviously I cannot object her... unless I'm willing to have Mr. Fish shoved up my nose.

Which I am not.

**3:15 PM**

**At the park with the Ace gang**

"So, Gee. Tell us all the gossy gossip on the DTL front." Rosie gushed... there were too many G's in that sentence.

"Well, you know... after_ weekend _rehearsal." The gang made a gagging noise "Dave walked me home and said I was beautiful and that he needed to sort some things out... AND THEN SAID S'LATERS!"

Silence from the gang.

"What?"I said.

"Well, Kitty Kat. I didn't know you could be so feisty!" my head spun around to face Dave,

"Yes, well I'm in a boxerish mood today..." And then I flounced off in the direction of home.

**11:34 PM**

**At home**

Ignoring Dave was turning out to be quite a difficulty...

He'd already called twice.

And come over... sadly Mutti let him in.

And now he's in my room.

With me.

And Angus and Gordy.

BANG... and now Libby,

OH DOUBLE _MERDI_! She's started singing,

"Sex bum, Sex bum, I'm a sex bum" and she's singing REALLY loudly and now Angus and Gordy have made up a new and improved yowling bridge... oh great, Dave's laughing!

"You know Gee. I think I rather like your family... wanna Midget Gem?" I took one silently from the packet he held out towards me and turned away from him,

"Gee... what did I say...?"

S'laters... you said s'laters Dave

"Nothing... well, maybe just... Um... I really..." Oh gosh I was turning into Ellen... smooth Gee smooth.

Finally Mutti got Libby to get into her OWN bed, and now Mutti was in mine,

"So... what happening dudes?" Oh Mutti... if only you knew,

"Um... stuff... I guess." I answered

"Cool." She walked out.

**10 minutes later**

Me and Dave where laughing about some movie he'd seen recently when my Mutti walked back in,

"So, Dave are you expected back home anytime soon?"

"Uh... no I don't think so... why? I could hear the smile in his voice,

"Well, we have a couch that you're more welcome to stay on."

"Yeah alright. I'll just go and call my Mutti." Dave walked out and Mutti mouthed a lame as 'You're welcome' and chucked me something, then she went calling to my Vatti.

I looked down at my hands and saw what she'd given me... a packet of durex!

EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!

And just before things could get any worse, Angus threw up a hairball in my hand.


	2. I'm so bored!

**Monday September 16****th**

**8:24 AM**

I feel like a 50 year old.

Kind of like Vati.

Without the belly.

**8:30AM**

**Walking to Jas's house.**

My mind, I have decided is like a Sudoku.

It only works if you cheat.

Dave left at six this morning... only after coming back into my room for trip up to number 6 on the snogging scale...

I wonder what Jas'll say.

About Dave.

Not the snogging.

No, defiantly not the snogging.

**8:32AM**

**With Jas.**

"So... What did you do last night?" I asked Jas

"Stuff... well; mostly talked to Tom over the phone about spotted tawny owls-"I cut her off

"Jas, can we just skip the talk about your weird fluffy animals and talk about my night with Dave."

"Huh... wait, WHAT?" HA! Any gossip and she's in like a turtle in a turtle race... well maybe that was the wrong example.

**10:05AM**

**At Staglag 14.**

I told the ace gang everything.

Ellen was a bit huffy at the start but calmed down when I said I didn't really like him.

A total lie.

I was addicted.

I wonder if Emma knows about_ any_ of this.

I dear hope not.

Oh no, I just found out we have rehearsal again today.

**12:34PM**

**Lunch.**

Wet Lindsay's just one meter away with a couple of her strange slaggy friends.

"Robbie said he's never loved anyone like he loves me!" Her friends' ooohed and aaahed,

While we gagged continuously.

"Georgia, are you sick? Or deprived of having someone who actually loves you?"

What a slag.

What would she know about my love life.

What if Robbie told her bad stuff about me?

No, he was too good to do that.

The ace gang were trying to calm me down but my mind was elsewhere.

**4:30PM**

**Rehearsal **

Dave's not here today.

I know this because we are half way through and nothing has gone wrong yet...

Wait... no that was just nauseating P. Green doing her dog impression.

I'm so bored.

HELP!


	3. Very unRoro at the moment

**Monday September 16****th**

**5:10 At Roro's place with the Ace gang**

And I swear I just heard someone say my life was not normal.

Well, I'm sorry but I already knew that.

**Five minutes later**

It's snog city in here... Sven just arrived.

Um... did I just see lettuce in Sven's mouth?

Gosh I have to leave.

**5:30 in view of my house... I see no lights on...**

I left Roro's... that was getting very... weird...

I wonder what Dave is doing now...?

Maybe I should call.

**Two minutes later**

Oh gosh! Triple _merde _there's Emma! And who's that behind her?

Only after further inspection I saw it was none other than the one and only Dave the Laugh, or the Hornmiester... or even The Vati... but hardly the latter... the latter only in his dreams... I try to hide behind a tree, I end up diving into a bush and landing on something soft... wait, whenever was the bush soft?

"Georgia?" I can hear Emma's voice call from just behind me; if I lay still they may not see me...

"Gee... we saw you jump into the bush." Oh great, Dave saw it as well, I must look like a twat, I climbed out, ignoring his out stretched hand,

"Yes, well I was practising in case of a fire, the bush was the softest place I could find, it just happened you two were walking by..." They didn't look taken with my theory

"Gee..." Dave said, Emma laughed quietly I glared at her on the inside

"What now?" I asked impatiently

"The soft spot you jumped into..." He hesitated again... and _merde_ hurry up!

"Yes... an unusual thing for a bush..." they laughed again

"Dog shitolsky Gee... You landed in dog shit." Oh gosh he was right! That's what that bad smell was...

"It's covering half your body Georgia... sorry." Emma said between laughter

"Well then... I might see you two later." And with that I stormed home.

And just as I suspected... No one was home.

**8:34 Home... of course**

Just finished washing all the dogs' deposits of my body.

My so called family was still not home.

Why do I ever get my hopes up?

Oh that's right... I don't.

I went to check the fridge for any food and saw the not on the fridge... it reads:

Dear Georgia,

Libby is staying at a friend's and your father and I have gone out for dinner, we should be home at around 12:00ish. Don't starve yourself and don't set the hose on fire... I'm warning you!

Mum

I should have suspected her to under estimate me.

And the way she uses the word 'ish' is so vague... maybe that was the point.

**Ten minutes later**

I decided to ring Rosie about the whole Emma and Dave thingy; thank god she's in,

"Hello?"

"Rosie."

"Uh... who's this? Because really nauseating P. Green if this is you again I will get a restraining order!"

"No, it's Gee..."

"Oh, sorry Geenerbener!"

"What?"

"Sven said it... its fun to say you got to admit!"

"Um... I guess."

"Say it with me!"

"No."

"SAY IT!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No..."

"I'LL HANG UP!" I held the phone far from my ear until she was done shouting

"OK! OK! ... Geenerbener... there I said it... can we get onto my problems?"

"Alright... so what is up Gee?"

"Uh... well I saw-"Rosie cut me off

"Did you like my gangster 'what is up Gee?'"

"Yes it was gorgeous Roro... now..." I told her the whole thing, and for once she stayed silent,

"W.O.W! How much was actually on you?"

"Defiantly not a little. Like MAMOTH amounts."

"Oh no! And Dave saw it all?"

"Every last bit."

"That sucks."

"Rosie...!"

"What?"

"I tell you ALL of that and all the advice you have is 'That sucks?"

"Well Gee it happens to us all at one point..."

"What? Diving into a pile of dog deposit and the having Dave the laugh see it?"

"Well."

"No, Roro when has that ever happened to you?"

"Gee-"I cut her off this time

"Never, Roro... never has that ever happened to you."

And I hung up the phone...

She was being very un-Roro at the moment


	4. Oh triple merde!

**HELLO ALL! I thought it was about time I said something... there is a surprise in this chapter... no it's not Gee and Dave getting up to number 6 1/2 on the snogging scale because that happens all the time.**

**Anyways I 3 u all :) (But not in a lezzie way)**

**theonewhogotawaytoday :)**

**Wednesday September 18****th**

**11:38 in French**

Madame Slack decided the Ace gang needed to get a grip on life.

I put up my hand and said I strongly disagreed... and that was that... we got put as the school plays set thingy for this year... the play is Cinderella.

The rehearsals are this afternoon.

**12:35 Outside... sadly**

I found out why Roro was not herself.

She literally said 'It was for the greater good.'

I was shocked also when Ellen said _'_Might... I mean, mighten you've been... you know a little melo- ... well you know what I mean... melodramatic.' I was shocked.

Then I used my 'melodramatic' skills and left them sitting there for 'the greater good.'

**2:56 German**

Roro was writing me notes... all of them along the lines of this:

**MY DEAREST GEE **

**I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THE PAIN AND HURT I HAVE CAUSED YOU! PLEASE DON'T HAVE THE HUMP WITH ME ANYMORE! I 3 U **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**YOUR'S ONLY **

**RORO **

**P.S. I NEED YOU TO BE MY BUDDY FOR REHERSALS TODAY BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW JAS IS IN THE PLAY AS CINDY CINDERS AND I HATE WATCHING HER ACTUALLY TRY ****LOVING YA ALWAYS**** (BUT NOT IN A SPASTIC LEZZIE WAY!)**

I'm obviously not very good at having the hump with someone.

First I forgive Dave... and now Rosie.

Dear _Gott in Himmel_! What has the world come to?

**4:00 Rehearsals for Cindy Cinders**

Jas is on stage working her Cindy Cinders-while-flicking-her-fringe 'magic' as she says.

It's really quite tiring.

Oh and look who shows up.

None other than the Dave the laugh and his mates for a tech run through.

Sound like they kicked the door down.

Oh good Lord Sandra.

He's walking over.

Now he's right in front of me...

"Hey, Kitty Kat. What ya up to?"

"I don't really know."

"How's the dog?" He laughs

"Perfectly fine thank you very much." I flicked my head in the other direction,

"Gee..."

"What? Do you just want to laugh some more?"

"No, I... well... I kind of need... do you?" He looked at me as if I knew what he was saying

"Have you been talking to Ellen?" I said

"No. Can I walk you home?"

"Uh... you're going to have to consult with Roro, she likes to know what I'm doing... apparently I'm her little 'Dolly' I swear her and Libby are twins."

"Ok... where is she...?" He asked

"Uh... I don't actually know... look for a rainbow beard." Dave nodded all knowingly and he walked off. I ran like a horse on steroids to the tarts room. Once in there I sat on the sink and started hyperventilating. _Blow on tissue, little, little, little BIG. Flicky fringe, sigh._ Jas must be in here,

"Jas?" I heard scuttling and then the cubical door opened, Jas had a bunch of tissues in her hand and big red swollen eyes... oh great this was going to turn into a big Jas fest, just when I needed me time,

"Jas... what's wrong...?" I asked hesitant that she would get my uniform wet, she blubbered a lot of words I couldn't understand, I picked out a few,

"Me... Wet Lindsay...told ... Now Prince Charming or whatever..." She finished with a big blow on her tissue,

"Jas, use full sentences, I can't understand... what is it you need?" Oh good Lord Sandra, this was going to be hard

**2 minutes later**

**The tarts room**

It turns out nauseating P. Green accidentally made Melanie Griffiths trip up and sprain her ankle... sadly Wet Lindsey saw and told P. Green that she would be the Prince from now on.

I swear Owlie has a lezzie crush on Jas. I told Jas that and she had a mental spaz attack.

I think she broke my arm.

I told Jazzy Spazzy about the Dave scenario and that made her stop,

"Well, what are you still doing here?" She asked

"Uh... I freaked out, I thought we'd already stated that Jas."

"You like him though, right?"

"I don't know. I guess." She sighed in what sounded like frustration,

"Well then... GO OUT THERE!" And she pushed me out the door and into Rosie,

"Hi Geenerbener... hahaha remember that?" Rosie laughed like a madman "Dave is looking for you, I told him he may walk you home... your welcome!" and she was off on a mad streak of 'inspiration' as she says, once again.

**4:30 walking home with Dave**

We were walking home arm in arm, my heart kept jumping out of my chest, and I don't know why, I get this really weird feeling when I look at him, I was waiting for Dave to say something, I looked over again and he was giving the ground a really confused look... maybe it had had a pass at him earlier.

Oh shut up brain!

"Dave." I said quietly,

"Yes, sex kitty?" He said, a bad fake smile played across his face

"Why did you want to walk with me if you're not going to say anything?"

"In my mind I'm saying things... some are very, very, very rudey dudey." I pushed him lightly on the arm; at least he still had some of his comic gold left in him,

"Dave!" I laughed

"What? I figured something out yesterday."

"What was it?" I asked

"That I was born to make you laugh, so I guess I should make the most of it... right?" I didn't answer... the silence went from a plain silence to an awkward silence; we came in front of my house "Damn. I never said what I needed to." Dave sighed

"Then say it now." I said.

And then he kissed me.

Right on the lips... well, no duh, where else?

We were kissing for a long time. I started crossing the things off the list.

Number. 4: kiss lasting over three minutes

Number. 5: open mouth kissing

Number. 6: tongues

Number. 6 ¼ (This is a new one for all you little chummys that ever have the pleasure of kissing DTL): lib nibbling

I thought we would get to a bit of 6 ½ ... but apparently not... apparently Mutti and Libs needed to come outside just in my moment of pure bliss,

"Ginger! Ginger! Let me have a kissy wissy too!" I glared at Mutti for teaching her rude things like that, Angus and Gordy walked out, curling around Dave's ankles,

"Oh. Hi Dave!" Mutti said and knowingly "Thanks for carrying my shopping for me yesterday afternoon... that Emma of yours is a darling!" What? Mutti was such a flirt! She let... no in Mutti's case, she _made_ Davecarry her shopping_ home_ yesterday... _with_ Emma!That explains why they were down my street yesterday,

"Huh?" I said, gobsmacked that my own Mutti could be such a tart

"What? Georgia, didn't Dave tell you?" I looked over to Dave, he looked at the ground, probably didn't want to meet my eyes in case of an injury. I shook my head at Mutti,

"Really? Well anyway, Dave did you break up with Emma? I saw her today and she was with the Italian Stallion, yes I KNOW! I didn't know he was in town either! They were talking and she looked a bit sad actually. They both did." WHAT? Was the Love God back in town? Oh _merde_, my life was in shambles "Dave, since I owe you for yesterday, I've decided to make tea tonight, would you like some?" Mutti grinned

"Uh... I don't really know, it depends what Gee wants." They all looked at me, even Libby, who was now hanging onto Dave's legs, was looking up at me,

"PWEASE Ginger! Pwetty, pwetty pwease? I LOBE Davey, he mine now." I didn't really want my family all over Dave, but I didn't want an injury from Libby either,

"Yeah, I guess." And we went into the mad house.

**8:17 my room. Discussing dinner, Emma and Masimo.**

The turnout is that my sister _is_ actually in 'lobe' with Dave, and by the looks of Mutti's behaviour towards him, I'm thinking it's a family trait. Dinner was in shambles by the time Vati came home, food was everywhere, Angus and Gordy were sneezing and me and Dave were having a laughing spaz because Libby had told Mutti that she saw a number 10 down the street (I think she meant a house being built between number 8 and 12 - but it was still a great laugh).

And now we were onto the subject of Emma and Masimo,

"But like... how?" I asked "I thought he was in London with the band."

"So did I Sex Kitty, so did I."

"Do you think they're, like... official snogging partners now?"

"Maybe." Dave nodded

"They could just be like matey mates, like us... because, we aren't official snogging partners. We're matey mates that have the occasional accidental snog... right?" Dave went quiet, all strange like he had when we were walking up to my place,

"Uh... yeah. Anyways Kitty Kat, it's getting late, I must be getting home." Dave stood up and walked to the door,

"Yeah, ok. I might just walk you to the gate; you're going need help to dodge Libs."

"Ok." I followed him out the door and down the stairs, it may have been a lie that he would have to dodge Libby, she was watching the T.V with Mutti and Vati, we walked out to the gate and he turned around towards me and came right up to my face,

"So," Dave whispered "I guess I'll see you at rehearsals on Friday?"

"Yes, probably." I nodded

"I really like you Kitty Cat." I felt my cheeks going red, huh? This was new... no it wasn't.

"Fanks." My lips started puckering up, down lips! Get down! But of course my lips have a mind of their own.

Dave started backing away,

"No, bad Kitty Kat, not again!" What?

And then he was gone.

**Midnight**

I'm in confuserosity town.

What does he mean he really likes me?

And why is Masimo back?

And WHY was he with Emma?

Oh triple _merde _life was hard.


	5. To My Cheeky Fraulens I Apologie

_OK, this is to all you chummies and chumettes out there I would like to give a big fat (and not at all wet) honest apology for not keeping you all updated and hilariously entertained by the ramblings of the one and only Georgia Nicholson. Things have been, let's just say, not laughing away on a fast camel... and I have been not at all enthused to write. My hands are honestly shaking as I write this, but I am slowly if not surely getting back into the Gee writing mode once again. You have every reason to be annoyed at me for not writing as I know I am whenever one of the fanfic writers refuses to write, I would not be surprised if you chucked things at your computers in anger, but I have promised myself I will keep on writing even if things are not amazing plus 10. I do love you all you cheeky fraulens..._

_With all the writing love I posses,_

_Theonethatgotawaytoday_


	6. Adele and Adrian on the 25th

**-Authors NOTE-**

Ok I know, I know I'm really slack, but here it is... finally...I can understand if things are being thrown at the screen... sorry... oh, and it's probably really bad for how long it took to write but hey, I'm REALLY busy! And I know it's really the 6th of March but my birthday is actually the 25th of September so I thought it would be awesome have it being my birthday... :D Oh, and sorry if I got the teachers wrong because I haven't read any Gee in AGES! Oh, and sorry if it's too short for ya I have two songs that I'm obsessed with at the mo! The first is Katy Perry – ET .com/watch?v=TxQU7fRg8xA

And Ke$ha – The Harold Song .com/watch?v=ILabQ2yMDHg&feature=related

**Wednesday 25****th**** September**

**8:15 AM**

I've learnt three things form Rosie today.

The first is that Rosie told me that Jas told her that Emma said that she was telling Masimo how tarty I'd been with 'her' boyfriend the other day... EXCUSE ME! But as I recall HE kissed ME... ALOT! It's not my fault my lips pucker unexpectedly whenever he gets close... It's all they know... anyway... Masimo and I broke up; he doesn't care anymore... does he? Because he looked pretty heartbroken when I broke it off... WOW, I'm back in confuserosity city again aren't I? You know this isn't really all that fair... why can't things like this happen to Rosie? Oh, right... because she's in love with a mad man... it's already too confusing.

And the second one was that a German exchange student is coming to Staglag 13 today, she's in our year... this could be fun :D

And finally the third was that it's the actor Will Smiths birthday today... cool I guess right? This also reminds me that Rosie is full of unneeded info...

**10:15 AM**

**English**

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!

That is honestly all I'm hearing from Madam Slack.

And the German exchanges name is Adele, I don't want to sound lezzy but she is fantastically pretty, she has long light brown/gold hair (well that's what I think!) and the darkest hazel eyes it's kinda scary... ok I'm becoming a stalker, but it's true... Anyway, she comes from the town of Coburg in Germany and she has a twin brother who's staying with her, his name is Adrian, I didn't think it was very German but whatever! This reminds me to ask Dave about him, I hope he doesn't get weird about it, maybe I shouldn't even risk it...that could get nasty...

**4:10**

**Rosie's house with Jas, Ellen and Adele**

So Adele kind of joined our group, and I found out that Germans don't go 'YA' all the time... because Adele sounds normal... for a German at least.

"Hey Ellen."

"Yeah Jas?"

"Who was the guy you took to the gig last week?"

"Oh... um...don't, I mean don't laugh... but Georgia said we had to... she said we had to-"

"Take dates."

"Yeah well, I didn't have anyone so... I... I... well don't laugh but-"

"Ellen seriously, spit it out!"

"Georgia!"

"Jas!"

"Aghh, anyway Ellen, who was he?"

"My cousin Henry..."

I swear nobody spoke for three minutes... but out of the corner of my eye I thought I could see Adele stifling a giggle. I think I like her already.

**5:00**

**Walking Home with Adele**

As it turns out, Adele and her brother are staying with Mr and Mrs two doors down, she's really quite a laugh,

"You have a brother right Adele?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he going to school?"

"Um... I've forgot... but I know he has friends."

"What are their names...?"

"Uh... ones called Dave? I think... he doesn't live very far I don't think?"

"Oh yeah, I know him" I tried to act cool so she thought I wasn't getting really excited.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, he's quite a good pally wally actually..."

"He seems nice enough, a bit silly, really."

"Yes, but you see Adele, that's the fun of it."

"I'll remember that."

"You should."

"I will."

"Good..."

"He talks about you a lot."

"Who?"

"Dave."

"Really?" My heart was thumping against my chest so hard,

"Yeah."

"What does he say?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

She shrugged her shoulders,

"Stuff, anyways Gee, right? I've got to do, I'll see you tomorrow then, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow Adele." And we walked our separate ways.


	7. The Park 1

***AUTHORS NOTE *To all my luuurvly readers first of all I was just about to stop writing for a moment because of ZERO inspiration... then I read your reviews again... and BAM it hit me like a vice (does that work?Because I've always wanted to say that...) anyways I just wanted to let you pretty little chummies know... I 3 U... and in a non lessie way that you are my knights/knightesses in shining armour... wow that was cliché... but it's true... don't judge... *AUTHORS NOTE***

**Thursday 26****th**** September**

**10:30 AM**

**With the Ace Gang + Adele at my place**

Now, now, I know what you're thinking, it's 'GASP YOUR BUNKING SCHOOL'... but just so you don't have a cardiac arrest, let me explain.

The teachers decided (for the first time in their whole lives –most likely-) that they needed to have a day off... that means we get a day off too... and so Rosie decided we should all rejoice at her place maybe even a little disco dancing will be involved...

**7:40 PM**

**At Home**

Man, my legs are jelly from all the disco dancing, they're probably the purple flavour, or maybe the orange, it could even be the green... no, no it's definitely the purple.

**3 minutes later**

Wow my mother is psycho... she should be awarded a prize... maybe that should be my next mother's day present, last year I got her a mug that said 'I know you do all the work, and I'm grateful. But it's a hell of a workout being _your_ child.' And she didn't even say thanks! Or laugh! She just growled and mumbled something about me being an ungrateful child! Oh great she's calling now,

'Georgia! Grab the phone it's for you!'

'Yes, yes stop your nagging...'

'EXCUSE ME? I only asked you ONCE!'

'Oh right, and what about all the other times?'

'That wasn't today!'

'Still...'

'Still what? This time Georgia, you're in the wrong.'

'Sure I am mum...'

'Oh for heaven's sake just take the phone!'

And then she just walks away... what a lunatic...

I pulled the phone to my ear,

'Ello, Ello?'

'Ni hao, its Dave san'

'Davesan? Sorry there you must of got the wrong-'

'Gee, it's me, Dave...'

'Well you could've said so!'

'I did...'

'Oh...'

'Yeah... anyway! On lighter terms I was wondering if I could pull you out for a jog in the park?'

'Jog, no sorry I don't jog maybe you could ask a dog. But if you really meant dawdle, then that would be acceptable enough, I guess, but-'

'Gee, I didn't mean jog, wrong word sorry. So will you come?'

'Hmmmmm... yes...'

'Good, just you, me, some of the guys and the dark park...'

'WHAT! SOME OF THE GUYS? IN A DARK PARK! NO, NO I MEAN SORRY BUT I CAN'T CO-'

'Gee you have to! You already said you would!'

'ARRRGGGGHHHHH! You make me sooooo angry!'

'Fine, fine, if it makes you feel safer I'll only bring one mate.'

'WELL THAT IS NOT ACCEPTAB- wait... which mate?'

'I dunno, a mate.'

'Be specific Dave.'

'A friend?'

'Wow, you are really hopeless... OK I guess I'll see you in 5 minutes at the park, and if I see more than one of your mates I will pull out the karate.'

'Alrighty, then, sounds like a date bye!'

'What did you say? A date?'

But he'd already hung up.

What did he mean 'A date'?

Does he mean like a date date, or just a friendly friend type date, like the date on a calendar.

Oh gosh does that boy kill me or what?

**5 minutes later**

**At the park**

I can see two figures now.

It reminds me of one of those horror movies when it's all misty and dark and then the psychopath pulls out the sledgehammer and brutally murders the damsel in distress or something like that.

I hope Dave doesn't own a sledgehammer.

Oh god he has something in his hand.

What if it's a knife?

Oh my God, oh my God... what should I do, they're coming closer!

Should I run screaming like 'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Or should I really use my_ karate_ skills?

I wish I had karate skills...

**2 minutes later**

Ouch, Ouch, Ouch.

I had jumped into a bush and there was a twig sticking in an unsightly place.

Not fun, not fun.

'Gee?'

'Yeah...' I squeaked

'Is that you in the bush?'

'Yeah.'

'Why are you in the bush?'

'I thought you were a knife wielding psychopath'

"Uh... OK?'

*Sorry bout tht. The Park prt 2 will be out soon :)


End file.
